


Ardently Yours

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Aftermath of Torture, Duel To The Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Knife Crime, Murder, Puppy Love, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Teddy Lupin is a happy ten year old. He loved his family. His siblings. His mother and father. After a particularly hectic day filled with family cheer, Teddy asks his parents questions...Questions they answer as honestly as they can.What does he do when he finds out his life was a lie all along? How can his parents convince him they  love him? What two words does it take to make Teddy believe that his parents, rather than lying were economical with the truth.





	1. Tell Me How You Met

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Remus' death.... please let him survive the battle!

 

 

Alpha love goes to Naomi Wagner, Beta love goes to Janette Thursby-Scott

 

PROMPT: **Remus' death.... please let him survive the battle!**

 

Main Pairing: Remus Lupin/Narcissa Malfoy

 

**Tell Me How You Met...**

 

10 year old Teddy J Lupin was sitting on the rug playing with his younger siblings before they had to be put to bed by Kreacher, who had decided to re attach himself due to his loyalty to Narcissa. The elf led a sulking 9 year old girl, twin girls and another boy to their bedrooms after their parents said goodnight to each of them in turn. Teddy was promised a later bedtime to allow him to accustom himself to Hogwarts hours so it would not be such a shock.

His mother, an elegant witch, blonde and beautiful – stared into his father's eyes with warmth. His father a sandy-haired werewolf by the name of Remus John Lupin smiled equally dotingly on the witch sitting in the seat that was situated five feet away from the the spot on the carpet Teddy chose to sit in. This was the time when he knew he should remain silent. His father was rarely happy when his younger children were out of his sight.

It had been a busy day. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Lucius had arrived with their increasing brood. His older step-brother Draco and his lovely wife Luna had come with their two beautifully ethereal blonde children. He maintained his party trick of changing his nose into that of a pig to make the younger children laugh. When he felt his parents were gazing rather too long at each other he coughed.

He loved his mother when she blushed. He adored it when his father coughed and shuffled his feet with embarrassment.

“All right,” he stated tucking his legs underneath him on the rug as he unwrapped a chocolate frog. The card dropped out and it was his Godfather – Harry. He had hundreds of him, he was hoping to sell them, in order to use the money for one of his Aunt's charities. “I want to know how you two met, fell in love and wound up with me!”

“It is a long story,” Remus said quietly. The boy used to stop asking when his father used those words but he was not going to be put off any longer.

“So,” Teddy shrugged. “It's Saturday, it is only 7 o'clock. I think you can tell me before my bedtime.”

Narcissa, his mother sighed and took Remus' hand in hers: “There is a saying, Remus,” she said. “Curiosity killed the cat, if we do not tell him, he will only find out the truth from others at Hogwarts and in the History lessons.”

“I suppose,” he sighed. “Go ahead,” he waved his hand. “Tell him the story, I am too tired to be story-teller tonight.”

Teddy was excited. His mother was excellent at telling stories, second only to his Godfather Harry. Bright blue eyes sparkled like sapphires as the story began shaping itself in his imaginative mind. He changed his eye colour to that of his mother.

“Teddy,” she sighed. “Do you know about... The Battle of Hogwarts?”

“Aunty Hermione told me about a big, bad, naughty wizard who thought he was so much better than anyone else, all cause he was Slytherin's Hair.”

Remus chuckled: “Heir,” he corrected his excitable son.

“Air!” Teddy said.

They decided to leave semantics until a later time. Teddy had decided to sit on the chair opposite his mother, so he could listen in comfort

“Aunty Hermione was correct,” Narcissa said regarding how seriously his demeanour had had suddenly become. He looked so much like his cousin-come-step-brother, that she felt tears spring to her eyes as she remembered Draco at this or the same age. How hers and Lucius choices had ruined his innocence. “This wizard was Slytherin's many times great great grandson. When he found this out he waged war against all those he did not think were worthy of being taught magic.”

“The ones who weren't Slytherins Hairs,” Teddy said solemnly.

“Yes,” Narcissa said. “Salazar Slytherin came from a desperate time. A time when the fear of Muggles infiltrating our world was not imaginary but real. Oh so real. Muggleborns were considered with distrust. Rowena somewhat shared Salazar's beliefs but still felt it prudent and wise to teach them, so they may fall in love with our world too much to betray... Some of his kith and kin were pretenders to Salazar's throne. Then, as time progressed, so did Muggles. Science made them less fearful of Magic. Tom Riddle, though, decided he should be the one to continue what his ancestor started oh so long ago.

This obsession made him create his army. They were called Death Eaters, they decided to rid the world of people like Aunty Hermione.”

“Why? Aunty Hermione is clever and kind!”

“There were people who decided to make their own army. They called themselves the Order of the Phoenix. Led by the only wizard Tom was scared of, that wizard's name was Albus Dumbledore. He was Headmaster at Hogwarts for a very long time.

Two members of this Order decided to get married. They had a brave child called Harry. Harry grew up resilient, stubborn, hot-headed, and loyal. He made friends with Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron. Time and again the trio thwarted the Death Eaters and Tom.”

“Go Aunty Hermione!” said Teddy with smug satisfaction that his favourite witch beside his mother was a defeater of evil, “but this does not answer why you two fell in love. Were you Order members too?”

“No, Teddy,” Narcissa said. “I was neither a Death Eater or an Order Member. I was _married_ to a Death Eater.”

Teddy turned to Remus, his eyes turned to black: “You were a...”

“No Teddy,” Remus said reaching out to his son. “I was an Order member.”

“But mum said...”

“Teddy,” Narcissa sighed. “I think it is time I tell you,” she offered a sheepish smile to her husband. “I am not your real mother. Your birth mother died in the battle – your _real_ mother was another strong, brave witch. Your real mother is the reason you can Metamorph because she was one as well.”

“I don't understand,” Teddy said switching accusing glances between his parents.

“Teddy, once upon a time I was married to Uncle Lucius – who was a Death Eater,” Teddy paled as he glanced at the ceiling suddenly worried for his siblings.

“But he's married to Aunty Hermione, is she in any danger?”

“No, Teddy,” Narcissa said. “Uncle Lucius loves Aunty Hermione very much. He won't harm her or allow her out of his sight. Though it was not always so... you see, Teddy, Draco is your step-brother because I am his mother, we have not lied to you about that but, we have been economical with the truth. His father is Lucius.”

“I always wondered why Draco calls him senior.”

“We did not wish to confuse you, or the children he has now (and continues to have) with Hermione. I retained the title of mother. After much deliberation Lucius decided to allow Draco to call him Senior.”

“So, my real mother,” Teddy turned to Remus with wide tear filled eyes the darkest shade of brown. “D-didn't s-she l-love m-me s-so s-she w-want-ed t-to die?”

“No!” Remus leapt up and crossed the room and hugged Teddy fiercely. Tears rolling down his own cheeks. “No,” he soothed by stroking Teddy's hair now mousy brown hair. “Dora, she loved you, adored you – she read to you whilst you were in her womb, she ate all the foods you seemed to want her to eat and she named you after her own father.”

“S-so w-why...”

“I had a sister,” Narcissa sighed. “Another sister,” before Teddy pointed out he knew about Aunty Andromeda. “Andromeda was Dora's mother. So, yes, that makes me your adoptive mother and great aunt.”

“When you said long I thought you meant story length, I didn't think you meant complicated.”

Narcissa laughed a little: “I suppose it does seem like three separate stories in one, does it not?”

“A bit.”

“All right,” Narcissa sighed. “I suppose we had best describe it in separate parts, until you have attained full understanding of each – I shall start with the tale of the three sisters...”

 


	2. The Tale of the Three Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa tells her adopted son, Teddy, the truth behind her upbringing. The tale of the three sisters weaves a story of such tragedy and madness....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Love goes to Naomi Wagner, beta love goes to Janette Thursby-Scott

 

**The Tale of the Three Sisters...**

 

In a lovely big house there once lived a happily married couple with three beautiful daughters. They were called in order of age: Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. They were happy in their childhood bubble growing up and playing games, although Bella's were crueller than most. The sisters loved each other and wanted for nothing.

They were all powerful witches and all sorted into Slytherin house that made their parents, Cygnus and Druella, proud. Bellatrix was always happy in herself, her status and took the name of Slytherin house in her stride. Despising those who were not of her class or of her blood status, anything less was considered unacceptable. She was a leader of her time.

She was often praised for her beauty, intellect and also her dark wit. She held court wherever she went. If a witch had problems with boys in Slytherin, Bella was the one to knock the moronic wizard into place. If a wizard wished to make another witch jealous she obliged by going to Hogsmeade with them. She gained favour and respect wherever she trod. If Bella was seen wearing something, the week after most of Hogwarts population were sporting a variation of Bella's fashion choice.

The middle sister was more quiet and thoughtful. Even though she bore more similarity to Bellatrix than Narcissa in looks. She tempered hers with kind smiles matching them with warm gazes. As a Prefect, she was kind and often assisted first years, with both advice and homework.

As was usual and necessary at that time Andromeda found herself betrothed to a wizard via an arrangement between friends. This wizard was a vision of such handsomeness and wealth that everyone assumed it was customary to offer lavish gifts. The summer holiday between her sixth and seventh year, she came home and told her father that she'd had, her eyes opened – that she met someone at Hogwarts.

This someone was a Muggleborn, like Aunty Hermione. He stole her heart. They were constantly seen with each other in her final year at Hogwarts. Then she took off with him to live with his Muggle parents. Due to her rebellion Andromeda was blasted off of the family tree on that day by the girls nasty aunt Walburga. She bore two sons – who both died protecting those they loved.

No one was meant to speak of Andromeda, except in the darkest terms possible, as she gave birth to a child – the child was blasted off of the tree for simply being born of a blood-traitor and a muggleborn Hufflepuff. In spite of being relegated to persona-non-grata within the family, Nymphadora Tonks did well at Hogwarts going on to become an Auror.

The mischievous scamp impressed people often with her talent. Metamorphmagi are rare within the Wizarding community. This was a little known Black skill from the dark and dangerous times when we needed to develop magicks to hide away from Muggles. Nymphadora was your mother, Teddy, Narcissa's eyes misted over with solemn regret over not ever getting to truly know her niece.

Now, Narcissa sighed, we come to me.

The third sister was as blonde as the summer's sun shining down on a field of golden wheat. Eyes blue as a hot summer sky. This sister was a mixture of the other two in temperament and looks. Whilst she agreed with Bellatrix more or less, she did not wholly denigrate a small section of her community either. She pined for the luxury to love whom she desired, but was not allowed to follow her girlish fantasies. She was there to look pretty – she would go to someone who would support Cygnus' values.

Cygnus was best friends with a man called Abraxas Malfoy, whom he had known at school. They belonged in an awful gang that termed themselves as the Knights of Walpurgis. Abraxas had married and borne a son from his a son from the fruit of his loins, he named his heir Lucius. It was to this sour faced looking boy that Narcissa found herself betrothed to at the age of 11. Crushing her butterfly dreams. However no one could have foreseen how handsome the pair would become as they matured into their looks. She resembled a fae and he an elfin king.

Lucius was a model student throughout his education, so much so he was awarded the prestigious title of school Prefect. He left with the highest marks and a bride in waiting. He also had managed to make friends with Bellatrix through a mutual friend – a man called Rodolphus Lestrange. The one to whom Bellatrix was married to by the point of Narcissa's leaving school. It took Lucius and Narcissa years to finally have a child and that child was far more precious than fine gold to them.

Once Narcissa had finished her education she was told that she was to be presented to an old school friend of her parents. A friend they introduced to the children to as Tom Riddle. Tom was powerful, enigmatic and a seemingly kind man. Despite his importance and his busy schedule, he made arrangements to speak to us children one to one. Lending a sympathetic ear as we raged over the loss of our sister, whom we were to think as good as dead. Tom quickly drew Lucius in, the wizard adored him like he would a favourite Uncle. It did not take him long to pledge loyalty to this man.

Rodolphus was next, as was his little brother Rabastan. Then Bellatrix, oh Bellatrix had fallen for Tom Riddle – she tried to annul her marriage but her parents would not hear of it. Tom Riddle would not allow it either. He explained that she had a duty to maintain to the Lestrange family. A duty she never performed. Even a scolding from her father taunting her with the fact that even Andromeda had a child and so should she.

“I will not bare any child that is not from our Lord!” she stubbornly declared.

Her devotion to her Lord was her undoing.

It was her idolization of Tom that ended up in the killing of her parents. Her mind was destroyed by her unrequited love for Tom. Eventually she was murdered by a woman – a Pureblood woman of once high pedigree – a witch who had many children though none could ever replace her own siblings.

Bellatrix last kill had been her own niece....

Sitting back, Narcissa rubbed her belly, tired from the hectic day. Remus had given her a glass of water to sip as her mouth was now dry from the non-stop talking she had done. Eventually she took in Teddy's now contemplative countenance whilst he was processing this information.

“Evil Bella k-killed her own niece and my mother?” Teddy's lip wobbled as he imagined it in rather graphic detail.

“Yes.”

“All because of this horrid Tom Riddle bloke?”

“And all who thought like him, yes,” Remus sighed.

Teddy lowered his eyes. “This still does not explain why you are together with my mum's husband, is that not... icky for you two?”

“What do you mean?” Narcissa furrowed her brow.

“This is the man who _your_ niece loved. Is there a law against that?”

“Love does not have logic, Teddy,” Narcissa smiled.

“Certainly did not for Bellatrix,” Teddy said stoutly.

“Cissa, we should get him to...”

“No!” Teddy's hair turned bright red. “I want to stay up.”

“Darling, you still need...”

“The story is not finished yet. I still do not know how you came together if you were on opposite sides!”

“This is the second part of our tale,” Narcissa sighed. “Remus, he must know.”

“Fine, but it has been a rather hectic day, love and you are...”

“I know, but the quicker he is reliably informed of the truth the more in-depth we can go into at a later date. The older he becomes the more we can tell. It will be easier in the long run by sorting this out now.”

“I suppose so,” Remus rubbed his face with both hands. “This is my part to tell,” Teddy shifted in his seat to find a more comfortable spot and ease his aching muscles. It hurt to sit still for a long time.

“What is your part called?”

Remus scratched his chin and smirked. “My tale will be referred to hereafter as: The Tale of the Four Marauders...”

 


	3. The Tale of the Four Marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tells his son, Teddy, of how he met his best friends and what almost tore them all apart. He tells of his love for Nymphadora. Teddy rather staunchly refuses to be like Sirius Black and keep learning from Aunty Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Love goes to Naomi Wagner. Beta love goes to Janette Thursby-Scott.

**The Tale of the Four Marauders...**

 

Teddy chewed his lower lip, a habit he picked up from Aunty Hermione, awaiting his father's interesting sounding story to be told.

Remus coughed awkwardly then settled down next to Narcissa, wrapped an arm about her shoulders and smiled at his attentive child.

Now, he began, whilst all that was going on there were a group of four boys. Boys who wreaked havoc wherever they went. Their names were James Potter, Sirius Black – cousin to the three sisters of the previous tale – me Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

James Potter knew Sirius Black from earlier childhood, both were rich, pure-blood boys. They had other things that bound them as brothers to each other. On September the 1st 1971 they met Remus J Lupin, a half-blood with a deep dark secret and a chubby boy called Peter Pettigrew on the way to Hogwarts.

James Potter was extremely obsessed with a young Muggleborn witch called Lily Evans. She was sorted into the same house as the boys. Gryffindor – the house of the Lion – as opposite to the house of the Serpent as it was possible to get. Trouble was Lily had a best friend in Slytherin – a poor half-blood – like Remus, by the name of Severus Snape.

Severus Snape is a tale in itself and will be told to you at another time. Suffice to say that the four boys were wrong about him. Bear that in mind, they were _so_ horrifically wrong about him, as was his childhood friend Lily.

Whilst the four boys got better acquainted with each other they realised there was something deeply wrong with one of them. Why was one of their number gone once a month? Where did he go to? Surely his mother could not be _that_ ill that he had to be by her side? Why was his mother unwell during the full moon?

One day, James the leader of the so-called Marauders, confronted Remus: “Look,” he said scuffing his shoe against the stone floor. “Either your mother is a werewolf or you're just unfortunate in the timing of her illnesses.”

It was then that Remus confessed. Confessed everything. Told them all about how his father, Lyall, was against werewolves. How he rallied against them in the Ministry sessions, how he wished they would be wiped off the face of the earth.

One werewolf took exception to this. A monster called Fenrir Greyback, who decided that he would exact vengeance against the naysayer. One fateful full moon, when Remus was only five years old, he was bitten in the neck. Instead of being killed and eaten, Fenrir decided it was better punishment for Lyall Lupin if he had to cope with a monster in his own home. Remus was turned.

It was a struggle for Hope, his mother, who was a muggle to suddenly find herself with, not only a wizard for a husband but now a wizard come werewolf child. Due to his new condition the family could not stay longer than half a year in any one place. They were constantly on the move. Lyall and Hope were in despair over their unique situation. The once proud Lyall collapsed on his knees and implored the great Albus Dumbledore to make concessions for his talented son.

“I have already begun making arrangements,” said Albus with his effervescent twinkle in his eyes.

Those arrangements consisted of a particularly vicious tree called the Whomping Willow. A useful cover that hid a tunnel that led to a dilapidated building off the edge of Hogsmeade. A building known now as the Shrieking Shack.

Well, when the boys found this out, instead of shuddering with revulsion they began to train themselves into becoming illegal Animagi. James became a stag and was affectionately termed Prongs thereafter. Sirius, like his namesake, became a dog and was called Padfoot. Remus nickname was unimaginatively Moony and Peter became a rat and was deferred to as Wormtail.

Together these four protected each other, joked and teased but there were also a darker side to the their games. They constantly bullied Severus Snape. An action that Remus is forever ashamed about, particularly when he should have noticed similarities between the two of them. Lily tried to tamp down the bullying . One day it got too much for Severus and he lashed out at his only friend.

She never forgave him. Even after repeated apologies, Lily never changed her stance on this. Remus would now tell her to do so if he had his time again. One horrid night Severus was set up by one of the Marauders... Sirius, who for some unknown reason, despised Severus more so than other Slytherin's – and he tricked Severus into going into the tunnel to find out what the Marauder's secret was. I am still unclear as to whether James was in on it or not. Normally where Sirius was, James would be. They would finish each other's sentences. However, whether James was in on it or not, he discovered what Sirius was up to and rushed off under the cloak of night before Severus either wound up a werewolf or worse... dead. It took a lot to repair the friendship after damage of that particular prank amongst the friends.

Unbeknownst to them their was another darker secret – one that would permanently affect the group. In time, Lily and James dated, then married and had Harry. All within three years of leaving school.

However, they did not realise that they were going to become part of a prophecy. A prophecy conveyed to Tom by Severus, who had given up on the Light completely. Without Lily there to guide him his descent into darkness became an assured inevitability. Tom interpreted it as Harry Potter being the one born to destroy him, even though the terms of the Prophecy were also pertinent for another child.

Lily died protecting Harry and thus temporarily destroyed Tom. Severus was devastated and spent every waking moment to urge Lily's son to live. This was why it was horrible of the Marauders to split him and Lily up. Now you see, it turned out Severus was deeply in love with Lily and almost died to protect the half that belonged to her.

From the words of a traitor, Lily and James died . No, Teddy, it was not Severus. He was as unaware to whom the prophecy would mean at the time as everyone else. All he wanted to do was gain Tom's approval. The traitor was one of James' friends. For almost two decades people believed it was Sirius due to his familial connections with Dark Magic, that he was lying to Potter all along, that he was sent to Gryffindor by Orion – his father – to spy on Muggleborns and blood-traitors.

Meanwhile Sirius thought it might be Remus that was the traitor due to the reaction of the werewolf after _the prank_. Neither suspected it was actually shy, quiet, quivering Pettigrew. The rat had become a Death Eater behind his friend's backs after school. Tom had charmed him so, that Peter served the Dark Lord until his ultimate death.

Peter's treachery was so entrenched in his dark heart that he helped bring the Dark Lord back to life. Happily, he harmed his friend's son for his Lord. He killed a young Hufflepuff on Tom's orders. He was no longer a Marauder but a Death Eater. A proud one at that. Peter was a rat in the truest sense of the word. Not trustworthy or kind at all.

Peter hid as a rat amongst the Weasley's, resting on his toes in comfort, warmth and love. Sirius took the full blame for Peter's crime by spending 12 years in Azkaban. What people did not know was that Azkaban did not detect wizards who could change into Animals. Sirius escaped when he recognised Pettigrew from a Weasley family picture in the Daily Prophet in Harry's third year. Ironically that was the year that Remus was allowed to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts.

Suddenly Remus had to rely on Severus for a potion that had been invented since his school days – Wolfsbane. They still hated each other, that was obvious, but they were colleagues and tried to remain professional. Due to the clever Hermione Granger though, Severus was not able to exact his revenge on Sirius for almost killing him as a student.

A year after that Harry was an unwilling participant in the resurrected Dark Lord. Nobody believed Tom had come back. Harry was vilified, accused of lying or attention seeking and other vile things. The ever loyal Aunty Hermione was the one who suggested he make up his own Army. So they did.

Meanwhile the Order, as one body, was at a loss as to what to do. Arthur almost lost his life to Tom's pet snake, Nagini. She was killed by Uncle Neville later on in the final battle. Neville was the other boy that the Prophecy pertained to...

However, this is my tale not his.

After a year of Harry suffering visions from the Dark Lord he was fully convinced the Dark Lord held Sirius captive in the bowels of the Ministry – he routed his friends through a clever protean charm that Hermione placed on fake galleons. Only five answered. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny bravely answered their leaders call and flew to London on an ill-fated rescue mission.

Ill-fated because Sirius was sitting safe at home. Tom had lied to Harry. The Order gathered to fight for Harry. During the long and complicated battle Bellatrix shot a spell at Sirius and he fell through the veil leading to beyond. Remus had lost his last true friend.

The Marauders were all but dead.

Seeking comfort, Remus spilled his emotions and heart onto one Nymphadora Tonks. Sirius second cousin. The heart of Remus life.

They fell in love in the midst of war. Their passion was strong. She knew she wanted him but he did not wish to taint someone so young, so beautiful, so loyal. A caring, powerful, brave witch. True to her Hufflepuff roots.

One day Dora Tonks decided she'd had enough and told Remus in no uncertain terms she loved him and that was that. Remus, finally believing her, married her and within a year of marriage they found they were to be become parents.

However this was at the worst time. Muggleborns were targeted. Named as undesirables. The more in the public eye they were, the higher the price on their heads. Aunty Hermione was a Top Five Undesirable. She had a pretty high bounty on her head.

You see Teddy, the reason many called the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was that he had placed a taboo on it so that whenever someone spoke it his followers would be alerted and show up to kill you. Harry, not understanding this rule and believing what Dumbledore purported that: Fear of a name increases fear in the thing itself, shouted out the name in a discussion. Thus calling to the savage and vicious of his followers. Snatchers led by the self same werewolf that turned Remus. She and her friends were bound and bought to Malfoy Manor. Aunty Bellatrix subjected Aunty Hermione to several rounds of torture. Meanwhile Pettigrew did the last good deed by helping the trio escape. He was killed by a silver hand bestowed upon him by Tom himself as a reward for helping him come back.

Remus was truly the last man standing.

He could not count on Severus either as it was believed at that time that he had committed the foulest crime in of all Wizarding history. The whole world was deceived into thinking he had murdered Albus Dumbledore in cold blood.

Just a few short months after Peter died, the final battle commenced. The battle where everything changed.

Remus sighed rubbing a hand over his tired face as he crossed one leg over the other allowing Narcissa to bury herself further within his musky warmth. It was Narcissa's turn to refresh her husband with a glass of cold water to relieve his dry throat.

“It was at this battle that Narcissa and I became as one.” Remus turned towards his son. “I can almost hear your thoughts, Teddy, what is it you wish to share?”

“Forgive me for saying so but Sirius does not sound like someone I wanna be friends with if he used your condition to kill someone else.”

“Sirius had his major faults, I don't dispute that,” said Remus with a sigh. “He was one of the first that who accepted me as I was and for that I am eternally grateful.”

“Yet he hated Severus because he was a Slytherin. Did he even _bother_ to find out what Severus was like?”

“No Teddy, he did not.”

“Then I stand by what I said, I don't wanna be friends with someone like Sirius, I would prefer to be friends with someone like Aunty Hermione!”

“Hermione is one of a kind,” Remus smiled. He was starting to think his son had a puppy crush on the little witch. “She could rule the world by love if she wanted to.”

“She does not though and she is beautiful,” Teddy sighed. “I wanna be with someone like Aunty Hermione.”

“I want to be with someone like Hermione, Teddy,” Narcissa corrected him. “Please remember, Teddy, that you are an aristocrat. Behave as such.”

Remus laughed. “I suppose you do,” he scratched at his chin. “Leave him be, Cissa, he will learn as he becomes older.”

“Who shall begin the next part, Remy?” Narcissa sighed, she was tired.

“What's the next part?” Teddy asked jumping off the chair. Eyes shining with the thought of more story telling. “Please tell me the next one.”

Remus laughed as he was starting to become over tired. His wife loved her husband's baritone chuckle as it vibrated against her chest. She would definitely need her wolf tonight.

“We'll tell it together,” Narcissa said.

“Agreed,” Remus snuggled his wife more and Teddy decided to wriggle between them. As a trio of cuddly warmth, Remus began.

“The next part is the tale of the Queen and the Monster...”

 


	4. The Tale of the Queen and the Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa and Remus tell Teddy the story of the battle of Hogwarts. They decide to be as candid as possible so he would not believe exaggerated rumours later. Character death. Descriptions of war. Teddy goes to bed a wiser child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha love goes to Naomi Wagner and Beta Love goes to Janette Thursby-Scott

**The Tale of the Queen and the Monster...**

 

With a heavy sigh Narcissa began. These tales your father and I have been telling you entangled with each other on the day of the Battle of Hogwarts. The battle that changed our world for ever.

Aunty Hermione, Uncle Ron and Godfather Harry had finished their dangerous quest. A quest Dumbledore set upon them to locate and destroy magical objects cursed with pieces of Tom's soul. Ancient dark magic would have kept him anchored to our earth forever if the pieces were not destroyed.

There were two methods of destruction openly available. They were either through a Basilisk's fang, which are rare – the only way to get to them was in Salazar's chamber of Secrets – where he bred the ferocious snake-beast. The only way to get into _that_ was by speaking a special language that only Tom and Godfather Harry knew.

The language of the serpents is known as Parseltongue it is called. Your Godfather Harry could only speak this peculiar dialect due to the fact that he had a piece of Tom's soul accidentally lodged inside his own heart. This was why Tom could torture Harry with nightmarish visions and how Harry could not shut himself off from the Dark Lord despite many attempts designed for him to do so.

Thankfully, Uncle Ron managed to mimic what Harry said. He and Aunty Hermione snuck down into the Chamber to kill the piece of Tom's soul. Harry decided to venture into the forest to take, what he believed, to be his final stand against Tom.

The Dark Lord had killed Harry – or so he had thought. Uncle Harry landed in some kind of limbo. Apparently he met Dumbledore who gave him a choice to either ride the train into the light and die, or come back to finish the fight. Harry decided to come back. He could not bare to leave Uncle Ron, Aunty Hermione and especially Aunty Ginny.

Whilst this was going on between the Chosen One and the Dark Lord, the battle raged on around the school.

Suddenly, Remus expression darkened as he continued this the darkest of the tales.

In the mass of confusion and violence I was met with my own monster, my own Dark Lord, Fenrir Greyback. He was literally drooling with the chance to kill me.

“Alright cub,” he grinned wiping his already dirty maw. “Time for Alpha to teach you what's what around here.”

I took on my duelling stance. He hit me with a vicious stinging hex. “Can thank your mudblood Granger for that!”

I lashed out with slicing hex causing him to howl in agony. “At least I do not let the beast within control me, I prefer to be a man!” I snarled.

The duel became uglier the more we fought. We were on the ground, rolling around throwing punches, kicking where we could, hoping to dispose of each other in a brawl. Suddenly he rolled me on my back, leapt up on his feet and aimed his wand at me.

“So you die, pup and your little friends with you. Though,” he taunted, “my men and I are a little put out Mudblood Granger didn't,” he leered. “She really did smell sweet!”

I was about to aim my wand, hoping he was going to continue his monologue. His face was twisted in pure spite and evil. He threw back his muscular arm and pointed his wand between my eyes and opened his mouth. Just as I saw the Avar – form on his lips when a voice out of nowhere spoke the killing curse in such a calm, self assured tone.

A flash of green light and Fenrir Greyback lived no more.

Slowly, I turned and saw an angel rise from the smoke and dust. A Night Angel. The moon's daughter. Oh she was beautiful and soft as she stoood there holding her wand out. Haughty and regal in her splendour as she stepped lightly over the fallen body and walked up to me.

“Mobilicorpus,” she sighed and I was on my feet. At first I was too dazed to speak as she stood there bathed in the argent light of the moon appearing to me as hope. “Thank...”

“No time. Where's Dora?” she snapped.

Remus had no idea, Narcissa took over the story as her husband grew silent and morose. I watched him as he just ran around anxiously looking for his wife. His beautiful, strange, but adorable wife. Eventually, they had managed to come upon the scene of Dora duelling Bellatrix.

In her madness, the raven haired witch sniggered in contempt at her nieces skills: “Can't expect more from a Hufflepuff half-blood!” she sneered.

“I was top of my class in D.A.D.A!” Dora yelled shooting off a non-verbal curse just to prove her point.

“ICKLE WICKLE Fweak,” Bella grinned. Her once lovely smile now contorted and twisted. A side effect of being drowned in darkness. “Why can't she speak?”

Here Bella shut Dora up by sewing her mouth shut. Both Remus and I watched flabbergasted. He had gathered the last of his strength, rolled up his sleeves and was about to help his wife in the duel but I pulled him down on the floor.

I could see Dora was tired. Exhausted from running, chasing, duelling with various dark wizards. Auror training did not equip her with the speed or stamina needed to go up against Bellatrix Lestrange. As a woman possessed Bellatrix pursued Dora relentlessly. Spells flung haphazardly, pell-mell, some not even making sense or hitting anything aside from the ancient castle walls. Dora collapsed with the sheer weight of Bellatrix's spells. Bellatrix pounced cat-like on top of Dora's fallen body and laughed as she drew out a particularly evil looking dagger.

“BELLA NO!” I yelled as I raised my wand to stop my sister from murdering another member of the Black family.

“You too, Narcissa?” Bella said calmly. “I always wondered why you would not take the Mark. Now I know why!”

Bella pulled Dora up and held her close. Bella's arms wrapped around Dora's body: “Tell Aunty Bella,” she clutched onto Dora. “Have you been turned!”

I willed Dora to remain quiet but she would not. “My husband is far more of a man than your Lord is!” she said darkly. That was when I saw flashes of Black. When I fully realised she was my niece.

Bellatrix screeched vehemently and whisked her knife up to Dora's throat. “IMPERTINENT MUDDY BRAT!” Bella snarled.

I closed my eyes. Moments after I opened them my niece, whom I was sure I could love, was no more. A solitary tear rolled down my cheek. She was a mother. I saved Remus to save her. I did not want there to be any more orphans.

“Now you, dear sister!” Bellatrix was about to attack me but the Mark burned on her arm. “He calls us, Cissy. I am sure you need to be there as well.”

With that Bella dug her talon like nails into my flesh and forced me in a side along Apparition. Briefly, I saw Remus crawl along the ground as he gathered your mother in his arms. Even now I cannot get that mournful howl out of my head.

What seemed like hours after Hagrid came carrying the supposedly dead body of Godfather Harry. Remus was devastated twice over to realise he had failed his friends once more.

Narcissa trailed off allowing her husband to complete the tale.

Tom stood there, Remus said looking at Teddy with nothing but admiration and love in his eyes. The Dark Lord continually taunted us as he was surrounded by his Death Eaters. I sought out the face of Narcissa Malfoy my saviour. She stood there straight and proud, a sparkle in her eyes, as if she knew something no one else did. Whilst Tom was bragging, Uncle Neville walked forth as if he was going to join their side. With confidence and strength of mind, Uncle Neville told Tom where he could stick his ideals. Nagini, remember the serpent I told you about, the snake Tom took with him everywhere, well Tom ordered his pet to strike and it viciously lunged at Neville. Poison dripped from her fangs. Poised, ready to strike, the boy pulled out something from the Sorting Hat. It was the sword of Gryffindor. A sword that held the ability to soak in any magical ingredient it feels will strengthen it. Years ago this sword was used to destroy the beast of Slytherin, therefore it was imbued with Basilisk venom.

With great courage, Uncle Neville leapt, swinging the sword above his head and aimed true. Nagini was no more. What Tom did not know was that Uncle Neville had destroyed the last remaining piece of his soul. After that, Godfather Harry sprang from Hagrid's arms alive. The ensuing battle was intense. Short, violent and terrifyingly touch-and-go. Uncle Harry raised a huge protection field making sure none of us could leap in and help.

In one inspired move, Godfather Harry killed Tom whilst Grandma Molly had despatched Bellatrix. Narcissa and Lucius swapped sides and killed some of those less desirable Death Eaters before disappearing from the battlefield.

It was revealed later that Uncle Lucius had saved Hermione from being tortured by a Death Eater known as Antonin Dolohov.

After the war Remus and Narcissa met up, even though they were not supposed to, him being widowed and she still married, but meet they did. Narcissa wanted to meet the son of her niece. Constant companionship between the Queen and the Monster made it somewhat inevitable deeper feelings would ensue.

One night, when the son was laid to rest in his blue crib, Remus and Narcissa kissed. Whilst knowing they were treading dangerous waters. They still met. Together they ate dinner after a long day spent looking after his child. They became closer and closer until they could no longer control themselves.

They still did wrong against themselves and the ones they loved for they were slowly becoming involved. Then, one night, Narcissa told Remus something that was at once heart-warmingly good, yet devastating in its consequence.

For Narcissa, the Queen, was pregnant with the Monsters child.

Of course I had to tell Lucius.

Remus stood alongside me holding my hand as they spoke to the haughty blond. He granted me a divorce so I could pursue her new happiness.

However there was a twist in this tale...

For Lucius did not grant his wife a divorce out of the goodness of his own heart. He was a Slytherin – he did so to cover up his own tracks. You see, whilst Narcissa, the Queen, was in her Monster's arms. Lucius was seeking comfort in the arms of another witch.

When he finally confessed to me that he was in a similar predicament regarding his own infidelity and forthcoming offspring that she laughed. As we were never in love we promised to forever remain friends. A promise that we managed to keep even up till this day.

Sensing the stories were about to stop Teddy tried to angle for a new one.

“But what about Andromeda and Severus?” Teddy furrowed his brow. “How did Severus manage to survive and marry Grandma Andromeda?”

“That was due to a stubborn witch and a loyal wizard,” Remus chuckled. “Any guesses who they may have been?”

“Aunty Hermione and Uncle Lucius!” Teddy exclaimed, “YAY!”

"Lucius could not bare to lose his only friend in the world,” Narcissa explained. “That was how he and Aunty Hermione got close.”

“But didn't Draco mind?” Teddy frowned.

“No, he knew it would happen one day, he understood his parents did not love each other.”

“Now,” Remus smiled at his son ruffling his hair. “I think it is time for you to go to bed young man.”

“All right father,” Teddy yawned. “Goodnight mum,” he kissed Narcissa on the lips. “Night father,” he wrapped his arms in a tight hug around his fathers waist. Remus bent down and kissed the top of Teddy's head.

“Goodnight son,” he chuckled.

Narcissa and Remus watched him take the stairs two at a time, up to bed.

“I hope he will still love me after all I have done,” Narcissa sighed sadly. “I was an awful person.”

“We _had_ to simplify it for him, Cissa,” Remus sighed kissing her tenderly. “In a few years time – we can go into the intricacies and intrigues then.”

“That will happen faster than we =may anticipate,” she sighed remembering how quickly Draco grew from innocent, if a bit spoiled, child to the responsible fun, kind adult he was now.

“Yes but until then he will remain carefree with the knowledge that he is tucked deep down inside his quilt you made. He will dream that his mother is the Queen and his father is a Monster disguised as a Prince.”

“I prefer to think of it the other way round,” Narcissa said sadly. “I am the Monster inside and you are the...”

Remus stopped Narcissa's mouth with a heady and fervent kiss.

“We have twins inside your tummy to think upon dear wife. Let us to bed and dream of them.”

Narcissa rested a hand on her slightly swollen womb and giggled at the tingling sensation of the kiss: “Yes, lets!”

"We can always begin a new tale tomorrow, dearest.”

“We can!”

They went to bed comforted in each others embrace dreaming of tomorrow and many tomorrow's thereafter.

 


	5. The Twining of the Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Teddy's sister's, somewhat cousin, sort of niece and love of his life - Victoire, sorting. He expected some results and not others. A little jealousy creeps in at the sight of Jet Zabini the child of Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. The next morning Teddy reminisces over what he knows of his real mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Love Naomi Wagner. Beta Love Janette Thursby-Scott

**The Twining of the Tales**

 

Proudly, Teddy sat at his House table watching as his first little sister sat on the chair practically dwarfed by the hat that was currently on the top of her head. She had inherited the sandy hair of her father with the bright blue eyes of her mother. She had inherited the poise of her mother too. Adhara was sitting there for a long time. Teddy chewed his lower lip. She was the first to cause a hat stall. The older students worried if they were going to get their meal.

“SLYTHERIN!” Yelled the hat.

Adhara hopped of the stool, flashed her brother an apologetic smile with a slightly sympathetic shrug of the shoulders. A smirk to rival that of her half-brother graced her delicate features as she took the bench at the Slytherin table. All Teddy could think was that Adhara received help from Draco for her to wind up in _Slytherin_.

A few more surnames with the letter L were read out then came Julia Malfoy, Aunty Hermione and Uncle Lucius first child. She was absolutely beautiful at the tender age of 11. Like her mother Julia was a September birth so would be 12 soon therefore a year older than most of her peers. Bouncy silver blond curls with a slight hints of mahogany adorned her head. The mismatched tones of hair compared nothing to her eyes. Tawny as an eagles and just as sharp. She was the first to always spot simple mistakes and errors.

Julia was always perfectly turned out and her nails always polished. Her shoes always shone. Her face practically glowed with whatever emotion she felt at the time. It was a little strange how, when she said she knew how another person felt, you could not help but believe it. Everything about Julia Valentina Estelle Malfoy was pure. One could not help but love Julia.

She was causing even more of a hat stall than his sister. The school body did not mind as they looked upon the sparkling glory of Julia Malfoy.

“RAVENCLAW!” the hat yelled.

The eagles cheered. Teddy was not surprised by the sight of his somewhat cousin enter into the house that prized intelligence above other attributes. The rest of the names flashed by in a blur until his heart broke in two at the sight of Victoire Weasley sitting primly on the stall.

Before the hat even touched her head the hat yelled out RAVENCLAW.

Immediately Julia jumped up and hugged her fellow new Eagle. In an eerie reflection of the past they formed a friendship in their early childhood. Now they were in the same house the two beauties would be inseparable. Teddy wished a boy would join them to protect them against the vile leers of some of the older Slytherins being sent their way.

The last boy standing was Jet Zabini. A sharp-cheeked, handsome, dark-toned boy swaggered up to the stall and easily slunk onto it. Offering the nearby Gryffindor girls a cheeky wink. It seemed as if the boy and the hat was in a deep conversation. The boy's face was passive, the school as one awaited the decision holding in their breath. All Teddy could think was... Not Him! Definitely Not Him! Not near Victoire. Put me in Raven...

“RAVENCLAW!”

Zabini hopped off, smirking as he stalked like a panther to the Ravenclaw table. Teddy turned around and saw what he would now consider his rival, sit between Victoire and Julia. Thankfully, Jet's gaze was locked on Julia's.

Headmistress McGonagall stood:

“WELCOME all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...” she spieled off the usual rules to remind the children of before what not to do, and the second reason to put it to the first years to behave themselves. “Now, it makes it my duty to remind you all that your house is like your family. However, there are communal study rooms for inter-house mingling. Second years and up are allowed to go for Quidditch try-outs in a month from now and Argus Filch has a list of banned items on the wall of _all_ the Common Rooms including the Communal Areas – now,” she spread her arms out in joy: “Lets eat!”

Magically the food appeared. Teddy's heart was not in it as he continued to observe Jet with his cousin and the love of his life. He gritted his teeth as he watched Jet sling an arm around Victoire's shoulder. Grinning smugly when Victoire threw the boy's arm off. Then Jet began to talk to Julia more and she seemed much happier with his attentions. Once dinner was eaten the prefects lead all first years to their common rooms.

“To enter the Ravenclaw common room the door knocker will give you a riddle rather than a password like the other houses, we are here to sharpen our minds, we must think clearly and rationally!”

“Yeah,” a boy whispered. “That's why Loony Lovegood was...” he was not allowed to finish his speech as Julia turned around, angrily whipped her wand out and snarled a spell.

“DO NOT _EVER_ SPEAK OF MY SISTER IN LAW LIKE THAT AGAIN!” she roared.

The prefect rolled her eyes and cleared up the boys multi-coloured boils: “Miss Lovegood is a hero amongst this house,” the older witch said sternly. “I feel that however justified the attack was, Miss Malfoy, you should receive punishment... I will devise one suitable enough that does not result in detention or loss of points!”

With that the prefect swung on her heels and knocked on the door. The wooded creaky voice spoke: “At one with myself although my heads are three, play me a tune and I rest easy – what am I?”

“Cerberus!” Julia exclaimed.

“Enter!”

The first years gasped at the light blue walls, study desks inserted into walls. Cushions laid on the floor big and fluffy to encourage comfortable debates. Spare parchments and books in case someone had no parchment for the day. Huge windows lined with light silvery blue gauze that would flutter in the breeze.

The older Prefect stood in front of the first years: “Boys dormitories are this direction, girl dormitories are up that staircase – bathrooms are adjacent to the bed chambers. Do not try entering the girls dormitories,” the Prefect arched an eyebrow at Jet. “Goodnight, and prepare well for tomorrow. Do not let Rowena Ravenclaw down.”

The next day Teddy got a letter from his father.

“ _Dear son,_

_I am pleased you can keep an eye on your cousins and childhood friends. I am not at all surprised your sister ended up in Slytherin, she was always the one who managed to run away from trouble. Or cause things to happen that we could not truly pin on her._

_Do not fret about Victoire, if it will happen it will happen, you are 12. Concentrate on your studies for now. You have a few more years before you can think of girls. Enjoy your youth, it is what we all fought for. For you to be able to be children, To enjoy the freedoms and gaiety that was denied us._

_As for Julia and her new friend Jet. Again, let it be. I know Julia is meant to **really** be in your year but Jet is in the same house. Even if his parents are Slytherins he is not._

_Just remember the most important lesson of all:_

_School days are the best days of your life._

_You will know what I mean when you reach my age, Teddy._

_I ardently remain_

_Your loving father_

_Remus!_ ”

From his mother:

“ _Dear Teddy_

_The Zabini's were mostly neutral during that war. Yes they used that awful slur. Do not think of the father and the son as the same person._

_I know Blaise is a bit stand-offish, his marriage to Pansy Parkinson did not help matters when he found out what a... Harlot... she was, Jet was raised by Blaise single-handedly for the first five years of the boys life before he found happiness with Daphne Greengrass._

_It is probably Daphne's calming influence that placed Jet in Ravenclaw, and if he has taken to Hermione's daughter that can only mean good things. Hermione told me that she was almost a Ravenclaw. Therefore it is not too much a stretch of the imagination that her daughter would attract a Slytherin's son, Her father was the best of the best of Slytherin in his schooldays._

_I feel that Jet and Julia would compliment and challenge the other. They will probably be romancing each other early on. Do not be shocked if you see them holding hands by the end of the school year._

_Your sister ought to do well in Slytherin. She will still love you more than you may think, it is true what they say, we Slytherins always look out for our own, that ethos was what saved your father, just remember that. She, like you, is part Black. We are a tenacious bunch. Even Grandma Andromeda was a Slytherin and she turned out to be the loveliest woman and kindest mother out there._

_Andy and I reinvented ourselves, carved out different lives for each other. She is maddeningly happy with Severus as I am with Remus._

_Your mother_

_Ardently yours_

_Narcissa x_

_PS: Mimsy has packed you your favourite sweet treats. Do not forget to share them with your friends and family!_ ”

Ardently theirs, Teddy smiled. He had been told a little later that the reason Narcissa tried to save his father's and mother's life was because she did not wish him to be orphaned. He did not blame his adopted mother for not being able to save his real mother.

Photo's may not have been enough but for most of his life that was all he had of Nymphadora Tonks. Her courage and bravery earned her a painting in the Auror hall of fame in the Ministry. Often, after the story was told to Teddy, Remus took his son to visit the gallery.

She always greeted him with a mischievous wink and a jolly: “Wotcha!”

He would always reply the same back.

The words he wished to say to Dora were never spoken by mouth. It was up to Tonks to tell her son that she loved him. How much she wished he could have had her as a mother. She was proud of Remus.

“Never you doubt my love for you,” Dora whispered to her son one time. “Never underestimate how deeply I felt for you. Just remember my little cherry pie that you are mine. I am yours. I am _ardently_ yours!”

With a sigh, Teddy began to cry a little as he recalled that conversation:

“Ardently yours, mother Dora,” he whispered. “I will always be ardently yours!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you JK ROWLING for giving us this wonderful world and the permission to play with it.


End file.
